


Earth's Seed

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Original Work, Warframe
Genre: Gangbang, Gift Fic, Intersex, Multi, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Amaryn captures a scavenger with a strange artifact that doesn't seem to hold any value. Unfortunately, the poor man doesn't realise just how significant it can be when it's activated...
Relationships: Amaryn/Original Character, Original Character/Multiple Characters
Kudos: 8





	Earth's Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BIRTHDAY GIFT FIC for a very, very close friend. It isn't related to any of my other works and doesn't lead into anything else, even though The Hedonulyst is mentioned by name. The Hedonulyst also doesn't work in the same way it does in the normal Hedonulyst stories, since it's just a framing device here.
> 
> I hope you like it, big guy <3

"In here, Priestess. The live one. He should be awake."

Amaryn was already on a tight schedule, and being pulled away from an important Syndicate meeting had put her in a sour mood. Being dragged so far away from her work was never exciting, especially not when it took her to one of their hidden strongholds on Mother Earth - it felt _wrong_ to return to their glorious home without the proper worship preparation. "A live _what_? I did not come all this way to talk to some Grineer."

"Oh, no, Priestess, this is a Tenno... of sorts. Their Warframe appears damaged, and they have not shown any signs of possessing their powers. Indistinguishable from a normal Human-"

"Do not." Thrusting one arm out, she placed her palm against the man's lips. "I do not have the patience for such statements. Leave."

"But-"

" _Leave_."

Snorting in disgust at the way her operative was acting, she made sharp eye contact with him until he took the hint and backed away, retreating to whatever task he had been assigned to handle. At least she knew she wasn't here for a simple errand: a Tenno like this wasn't unheard of, but it was a rare enough event to make it noteworthy. Perhaps she could get them to follow Mother Earth, as she did.

The cell their Tenno had been locked into wasn't intended for such powerful beings, but nothing seemed damaged. Clearly, the occupant wasn't capable of breaking out, or at least didn't realize that it was an option. Activating the digital lock and letting it slide open, she stepped through and closed it behind her, more concerned with the Tenno than the condition of the room itself.

He was... bound. That was a surprise. His legs had been crudely tied to the chair with rope, and his hands appeared to be connected to one another the same way. His outfit wasn't standard, though - he was simply wearing normal clothes, casual fashion that one would find on a Relay.

It took a few moments for her brain to process that this was no Tenno. It was a normal man. A normal man who looked very, very confused. Cursing under her breath, she stepped forward and gently tapped his leg with her foot to call attention to her presence.

"Wake up."

"I'm already awake, who-"

"No questions yet. I am Amaryn, Priestess of New Loka and speaker for Mother Earth. My subordinates called me here to deal with you, believing that you are a Tenno. Are you?"

"Uh... no? The name's Lupin, I'm-"

"And your Warframe?"

The man shook his head. "The Wukong Prime? Hollowed it out. You can sort of pilot it, but it's like a-"

_Wukong._

_One of the Warframes that Mother Earth had_ explicitly _told them to support and offer upgrades for_.

"You... defiled it?"

"No, no, I just..." taking a second to try and gather his words, the man eventually just sighed and gave her a short nod.

Walking over to the table in the corner of the room, she began to sort through the bags that were presumably items collected from his unconscious body. A couple of weapons, plenty of rare flowers looted from Mother Earth's flesh, and... a strange, spherical artifact."

"Oh, yeah, that thing. I'd suggest not touching that. Hedonulyst. I bought it from Maroo a while ago. They apparently-"

"A useless Orokin creation." Not even bothering to inspect it, she pressed her finger against the surface and tossed it to the other side of the room, making sure to put the false Tenno between it and herself. "Explain your presence here."

"You, uh..."

Not even gracing him with a response, Amaryn simply waited, crossing her arms.

"You should really, uh... explain... _that_ presence."

And then, she felt it. Something inside her uniform, moving, growing. A bug, perhaps? Or maybe some kind of small parasite? Patting the area to try and squish it, a sudden pain shot through her lower half as she made contact with an item that hadn't been there before.

It was, unquestionably, a penis.

"What... is this trickery!? Explain yourself, or I'll use you as crop food!"

" _Make me_."

Feeling her pulse spike and her body begin to react in ways that she didn't have a frame of reference for, the New Loka Priestess groaned, stumbling backwards against the metal wall of the cell and fiddling with the zips on her uniform. She wasn't sure if she was feeling sore or feeling pleasured, but the new addition to her body was too much to ignore, and she needed to free it.

Her shock at seeing it in the flesh was only matched by Lupin's shock at how large it looked. Amaryn wasn't that familiar with, well... sex in general, given her role in New Loka, but judging by the way that his face fell open it was definitely above average.

A wicked set of impulses started to fire in her brain.

Taking her new cock in one hand and shuffling over to the bound man, the Priestess used her other palm to gently stroke his cheek, her face flushing ever so slightly. "I must... use this to cleanse the unclean. Your wounds upon Mother Earth can be... _fixed_.”

“You’re not saying that I should...?”

Placing her cock directly in front of his face and gently stroking his hair, Amaryn nodded. “Serve New Loka, and New Loka can serve you in return. If you decline, you will spend a few extra days here, then be released. If you accept... I may be able to offer you something more beneficial.”

Swallowing quietly, Lupin leaned forward, using his tongue to ever so slightly pleasure her tip. Although she didn't fully understand the sensations that were bubbling up to the surface, she knew that she wanted _more_ of it.

"Hm. You're just like the rest. Tainted and ruined beyond salvation... as well as slow and unsatisfying. Try harder. This cock belongs to a holy figure - give it the worship it deserves."

Her request was answered by Lupin speeding up and starting to work his way further down the head, doing his best to lick and tease whatever he could reach. Amaryn intentionally wasn't making it easy for him. The pure one needed to be the one in control.

Slowly, she moved her waist forward, presenting more and more of her shaft to the young man. The way that he had instinctively begun to handle it with his mouth screamed of familiarity and experience: he was clearly no stranger to this kind of entertainment.

Lupin’s licking up and down her shaft made her almost squeal, her body unused to pleasure in that area. Pulling back, she grabbed his head with one hand and gently slapped her cock against his two cheeks, one after the other. For whatever reason, the idea of humiliating him like this was far more appealing than she had anticipated it to be.

\---

Lupin’s heart rate had spiked at the sight of Amaryn pulling out such a sizable cock, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to react just yet. He had fantasies about things like this, but to see it actually come to life? And with _her_ involved? It was like he’d suddenly ended up in a wet dream.

But no, his mouth wasn’t lying to him. With his hands and feet bound in place, there was nothing he could do but lick at her shaft, taking doing his best to pleasure her without overstepping his boundaries. At this angle, and with such a hungry look on her lower face, she looked downright beautiful from his point of view. Her face had almost… softened, despite how stern her expression was.

“By Mother Earth, you’re a pathetic one.” Lupin instinctively winced as her cock pulled back slapped into his cheeks again, leaving a small stain of precum on his skin. Even if he had freed hands, he wouldn’t have wiped it away. “That makes it all the better to use you like this.”

Moaning into her cock, he continued his licks, occasionally kissing at the shaft or head just to break it up a bit. He wasn’t even really paying attention to her face any more, focusing entirely on the perfect object that was ever so close to entering his mouth.

This continued for a good while, with Lupin putting in his best effort to please his new mistress, until her soft hand suddenly moved down to hold him by the chin. Offering no resistance, the young man paused his tongue motions and looked up at her, twice as intrigued as he was terrified. “A-Amaryn…?”

“Do what you need to do, slut.”

Her behaviour was completely different, but Lupin had no complaints. Opening his mouth and letting his lips brush against the head, he slowly allowed her cock to fill his mouth, moaning quietly at the size of it. After a short pause, he began to pull the other way, starting out his sucking slowly.

It wasn’t enough for Amaryn.

Feeling her fingers grab onto the top of his head and pull, he was forced to speed up, suddenly gagging slightly at the rapid motion near his throat. The sound of the precum-covered head and shaft slipping against his lips was something he had wanted to hear for so long, and it only made him more aroused. Amaryn too, judging by how much more solid she had gotten since this had all started.

Not even bothering to slow down the process, Amaryn used the other to unzip her uniform fully, massaging her chest with her free hand. He couldn’t tell what was putting all of that passion into her various groans and whining sounds, but it was only making him more focused on drawing them out of her.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Removing her hand from her breast, the New Loka priestess clicked her fingers together, signalling that the guards outside should enter. Initially terrified that he was about to be shot, Lupin’s panic turned from a negative worry to a positive desire as he noticed just how… _big_ they were. Muscular. Powerful. Domineering.

And, more importantly, neither of them were wearing clothes. He could see every part of their bodies – one pale, one more tanned – and liked everything that his eyes caught sight of.

“Hmh… you two, get over here.” Between aroused breaths, Amaryn did her best to give stable orders, continuing to force Lupin’s head into a constant rhythm. “You are impure and filthy, barely worth my time. Becoming a receptacle for my seed is the only suitable purpose for one such as you.”

Unable to respond, Lupin simply moaned, the sound being muffled by his filled mouth.

“However, I am only one woman. It is far harder to give gifts than to receive, and your purification requires… assistance.”

The two guards, both marked with New Loka symbols that had been either tattooed or burned into the middle of their chests, moved around behind him. Lupin felt a strong pair of arms grab his shoulders and hold him in place while the chair was pulled away from under him, followed by Amaryn pulling back for a moment.

The scraping of metal on the cold flooring filled his ears as a table was shoved between them, the same kind that his bag has been placed on after his capture. Unsure how to react, he could only let out a cry of surprise as he was pushed over onto the surface and tied down once again, essentially bent over for all to see.

“If you do not consent to this, it goes no further. What to do say, filth?”

Two answers clattered around inside the young man’s head, but only one of them came out on top. “Take me.”

Almost immediately, Amaryn returned her cock to his mouth, just as hard as it had been previously. However, the feeling of his trousers being unbuckled and removed told Lupin exactly what kind of situations he was in now.

Within moments, he felt yet another cock enter his body, leaving him spit-roasted between Amaryn and one of her guards. The sudden thrusting from both sides sent a wave of ecstasy through him, one that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Being used like a cum dumpster in this manner was making it harder to think clearly, especially when he noticed that the other guard to the side of him had started to pleasure himself while watching.

Soon, more filed in, and more, and more. Some were male, with varying heights and muscle masses that all surpassed his own. Other were female, with their body shapes all still somewhat chubby despite their slender overall frames. Each one of them was bearing their own cock, just like Amaryn had, and Lupin realised that this was literally a fantasy he had been subjected to over many long nights.

Everything became a blur. Amaryn continued to relentlessly pound his mouth while the guard at the rear kept up his pace too, forcing Lupin to moan and struggle for breaths instead of trying to talk. All around him, a dozen or so operatives readied themselves, watching intently with that trademark look of disgust that he was so fond of.

When the New Loka priestess’ cock stiffened, he was almost caught off guard.

“Mother Earth, through me, gives you her seed.”

Other than that sentence, no warning came. His mouth was suddenly filled with a blast of hot cum as her thrusts quickly came to a halt. Pulling away, Amaryn gave his cheeks another pair of slaps and let him swallow her load, staring him down until she was sure that he had done so.

The taste was better than he had expected. He was no stranger to semen, but this was something much tastier, almost like it had been perfected by New Loka themselves. Relishing the way that it entered his throat, he didn’t even think about the fact that the man behind him had stopped until the same sensation sprung forth at the other end of his body.

Groaning loudly, the young man struggled against his bonds, wanting to reach down and relieve some of the pleasure inside his own body. The ropes wouldn’t budge, despite their simple nature. He was almost about to ask for assistance until two more of the New Loka operatives stepped forward, taking the places of Amaryn and her guard.

This wouldn’t be over soon.

Once again, the rhythmic thrusts started from both directions, and Lupin found himself desperate to release his own frustrations. He wanted to cum – badly – but he wasn’t in a position where that could be helped. Even talking was a problem, and every passing second of having to take two cocks in his body at once pushed him closer to the edge.

A few of the other operatives had stepped forward to directly pleasure themselves at the sight, making sure that they were close enough to shoot their seed onto his back when the time came. One of them had even brought some kind of recording device, and was circling the tables with the lens trained on Lupin himself.

A sharp but muffled yell escaped his lips as Amaryn’s head slid into view, her gentle hand placing itself around his shaft underneath the edge of the table. “You are filthy and unworthy of release, but Mother Earth is kind. I will help you and purify your perverted ways.”

Still finding no air to breathe or time to respond, Lupin simply groaned out a few vague words and allowed her to continue, biting his bottom lip to hold out as long as he could.

Her hand was working wonders, gently stroking and teasing his sensitive areas despite the rough pounding going on at both ends of his body. Every so often, one of the other bystanders would suddenly cum, letting a stream of seed fall onto him. He couldn’t clean them up.

Groaning to himself once again as cum spurted into his mouth and his ass in equal measure, Lupin began to shudder at the lack of pleasure in his own body, with each of Amaryn’s strokes becoming more and more lust-inducing as the seconds ticked by.

“You do not need to hold back. Your dirty thoughts and your filthy body deserve to feel pleasure. It is all you would be good for here.”

The strokes intensified as Amaryn began to draw a climax out of him, pulling Lupin further and further into a full-blown overload of pleasure. He couldn’t it, this was way too much, even for him!

The replacement man and woman that began to pound into both sides of his body didn’t take long to reach their own breaking points, having stroked themselves to near completion already. At this point, the cum entering him was starting to be a little too thick and creamy, and it felt like he was actually being filled up by the constant streams of seed.

Pulling against the ropes and doing whatever he could to catch his breath, Lupin turned his head towards Amaryn and tried to grumble out whatever words his brain could create.

“Please. I need…”

He wasn’t even able to finish before Amaryn sped up further, coaxing out what little resistance he had left until there was almost nothing stopping him from losing himself. Unable to properly move his hands, he continued to squirm against the restraints, grunting in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

The priestess' hands, while soft, were somehow familiar with the way his body worked, as if she had done this a thousand times. Her face stayed disgusted, but there was something about the way her lips started to quiver that told him she enjoyed this.

Just as he was on the verge of a climax, barely thinking of anything other than the sweet release of being able to cum, Lupin felt something tighten around his neck - a leash of some kind.

One tug was all it took to set him off. Panting sharply and letting out some low moans, the young man writhed against the table, even as the two cocks were removed from his body. He was stuck between the table and whoever was pulling on the leash, leaving him completely at the mercy of New Loka’s finest.

Filled with six people’s sets of cum and having let out his own load, it took a while for Lupin’s mind to correct itself. This couldn’t be real, surely? This was an event-for-event copy of some of his fantasies, even down to the cell that he had been contained in.

 _The Hedonulyst_.

Realising that it must have done something – _changed something_ – Lupin reached out towards the tiny ball in the corner of the room, only to notice that it wasn’t there anymore. In fact, it didn’t appear to _be_ anywhere, and there was no sign of who had taken it.

His thoughts were interrupted as another cock was stuffed in his mouth – Amaryn’s. Somehow, she was ready for another round, even as more streams of seed continued to blast onto his back from the other Syndicate members. Groaning into its soft flesh, the man looked up at the New Loka leader, still just as satisfied with how she felt between his lips.

“Disappointing. New Loka do not settle for such sub-par pleasures. We will continue until you have improved.”

Unsure what to say in response, Lupin’s heart skipped a beat as another of the women stepped up behind him, her cock also fully prepared to enter his body. Behind Amaryn, a few of the Syndicate members stepped out with familiar items – blindfolds, extra ropes and a whole host of other recording devices.

He had no objections. Being Amaryn’s plaything was hardly a bad thing.

As the cloth was folded over his eyes, he felt the restraints being cut, only to be thrown from the table into the arms of the assembled men and women behind him. Their hands grabbed at his body and re-tied his arms and legs together, making it almost impossible to move. Unable to see, Lupin took the free time to breathe and restore at least some of his strength, only to be cut off as he felt Amaryn’s hands on his shoulder. Judging by the angle, she was kneeling next to him, which she all but confirmed with a whisper in his ear.

“My operatives require relief. You shall serve as the recipient of their stress and worry. Swallow.”

“Amar-“

Opening his mouth to speak only made it easier for the first New Loka member to access it, placing their cock directly on top of his tongue. The gentle grunts betrayed that it was a woman, but it didn’t matter to him, not when there was so many. His sucking continued at the priestess encouraged him through both words and gentle strokes of his chest.

“You are an impure beast, but an excellent slut. My Syndicate could have much need of you. Even the purest of humans require somewhere to lay their corrupted seed.”

Bobbing his head along to the rhythm of the woman using him, Lupin gagged slightly as her semen entered his throat, only for her to pull away and be replaced within seconds. It as a man this time, one who grabbed onto his head for support.

Barely able to swallow the first load of cum in these circumstances, Lupin did his best to keep pleasuring with his tongue and lips, breathing almost entirely through his nose. There was so many of them, and there was no guarantee that they would all be finished after a single time. He could very well be here for _hours_.

Right on cue, the man came, forcing the semen down his throat. Able to swallow in the brief moment that his mouth wasn’t occupied, Lupin felt a high heat works its way through his body, telling him that he was already capable of letting loose another load.

And so, without a word, Amaryn reached down to provide assistance. She wasn’t going to let him go that easily.

\---

It had been two hours.

Lupin couldn’t believe how long they had been able to go for. He was actually starting to feel a bit _full_ from all of the seed they had given him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer this could go on for. He didn’t hate it, not at all, but there was no way this could continue for an extended amount of time.

Even blindfolded and almost completely emptied of semen, he could feel the New Loka members around him edging themselves and getting ready to make a move. He had resorted to panting instead of trying to flirt back or make jokes, the ecstasy of the situation proving too much for him.

That made Amaryn’s sudden kiss on his lips all the more surprising, especially when she lifted his blindfold. Unwilling to remove his mouth from her own, Lupin sat there and enjoyed every second of it, thankful for a break. It was only when she pulled away that he realised her disgusted expression had softened a little bit.

“You are still impure and unworthy of the gifts we give you. However… you may go.”

One of the operatives quickly cut his rope bindings, finally allowing him to stretch his strained muscles and tired limbs. Pushing himself to his feet with a shaky hand, the young man moaned at the remnants of pleasure still fighting inside his body and mind. “Thank you, A-Amaryn…”

“Your bag is waiting for you by the door. Go home. Rest. I will contact you shortly.”

“Contact?”

Letting loose her first smile since she had arrived, the priestess patted him on the shoulder, then gently caressed his chin with the back of her hand. “You are still impure. You will be back for more, they always are. Next time, I will not be so hesitant to employ the proper measures.”

Flushed red and exhausted from the day’s events, Lupin quietly thanked her and gave a polite bow and moved towards the cell door, retrieving his clothing from his bag. Changing into them in front of so many people was odd, but he couldn’t complain given what other parts of him they had seen.

He was looking forward to his next visit.


End file.
